<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сублимация by xenosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124190">Сублимация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha'>xenosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Hate Speech, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Swearing, значит озу тоже должно быть, кроу хуёво, но надеюсь нет, том 8 наверное</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты виноват. Во всём.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Ozpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сублимация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124538">Sublimation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha">xenosha</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я ненавижу тебя, - плюнул Кроу.</p><p>Ненавижу. Ненавижу.</p><p>Он давил это из себя капля за каплей, слова, разбиваясь, растекались кровавыми пятнами.</p><p>Оз смотрел.</p><p>- Лжец. Трус.</p><p>Оз склонил голову, соглашаясь.</p><p>Его глаза светились – привычно щурящиеся, на детском лице. Кроу хотел бы размазать это его смиренное принятие по стене, выбить зубы из понимающей улыбки; но это было чужое лицо, и Оз не улыбался.</p><p>- Тебе даже нечего сказать в свое оправдание?</p><p>Кроу колотило. Кровь на мече – не было времени ее смыть. Синяки под глазами. Это все он, он, они… блядская озова ложь привела их сюда…</p><p>Он ударил кулаком по железной атласской стене, и металл ответил ему дребезгом.</p><p>- Нечего.</p><p>Оз был пустой, и глаза – пустота, отрешённость. Чернота, светящаяся остаточным золотом.</p><p>Пальцы впивались в трость так, что дрожали, и Кроу оскалился, заметив слабость.</p><p>Лжет. Манипулирует. Давит на жалость. Он всегда был таким, просто Кроу не видел. У Кроу была цель поперек всего, и чтоб им обоим было сдохнуть, если он до нее не допрыгнет.</p><p>Оз и сдох. А Кроу – безмозглая птица.</p><p>- Ты виноват в этом.</p><p>- Я.</p><p>- Даже не спросишь, в чем?</p><p>Оз пожал плечами, и губы – впервые – тронула улыбка. Кривая, дрожащая. Страх или горечь?</p><p>- Думаешь, есть что-то, в чем я <em>не</em> виноват?</p><p>Кроу сплюнул. Оз не двигался.</p><p>Он никогда не двигался. Стоял, будто все нормально.</p><p>Будто его рожу не грозились размазать в кровавое месиво. Будто сраный кусок огромного камня – его камня, по его вине! – не врежется сейчас с размаху в землю.</p><p>Будто не его блядина-бывшая летит превратить его в уголек на костях.</p><p>- Как же я тебя ненавижу. – Кроу трясло.</p><p>- Ненавидь.</p><p>Пустота, отрешённость – тоска. Чужое на веснушчатом лице.</p><p>- Ненавидь сегодня. Завтра. Всю жизнь. Если тебе так будет легче.</p><p>- Ты угрожаешь мне? Ты?!</p><p>Оз не засмеялся в ответ на злой хохот Кроу.</p><p>Ну конечно же он различает, где у него истерика. Блядский всезнайка.</p><p>- Я никому не в состоянии помочь, - Оз пожал плечами. Руки тряслись так, что Долгая Память царапнула пол. – Если тебе станет легче – я хоть кого-то… Как-то…</p><p>Голос сорвался. Оз расцарапал бы руку, не будь на нем перчаток.</p><p>- Бесполезный кусок памяти.</p><p>- Все так.</p><p>Его было неприятно ненавидеть – податливого, спокойного. На него подними руку – а он не остановит.</p><p>Остановит, нет. Ради Оскара.</p><p>«Он же не виноват, что я втянул его в этот проклятый круг»</p><p>- Ты, блять, чертовски прав. Ты виноват. Во всем.</p><p>- Я веду человечество за руку последнее тысячелетие. Думаешь, удивишь меня этим?</p><p>Кроу швырнул об стену обломок арматуры, и Оз прикрылся ладонью от искр. Не получилось – дрожь была слишком сильна.</p><p>- Хватит. Замолчи. Завали свой сраный еблет и не раскрывай его больше.</p><p>Оз прикрыл глаза и склонил голову.</p><p>Он принимал.</p><p>Он, блять, со всем был согласен.</p><p>Жалкий, ничтожный…</p><p>Ненависть стекала по рукам, черной жижей капала с сердца. Этого они, блять, заслуживали. Сдавшегося недоумка и истерящую ворону.</p><p>Какой мир, такие и герои.</p><p>Он пошел прочь молча – не прощаясь, не отвечая. Им не о чем было говорить.</p><p>Оз осел у стены позади Кроу и тихо, судорожно вздохнул.</p><p>- Если тебе так будет легче, - прошептал вновь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>